two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Bergersen
Thomas Bergersen is one of the main composers of Two Steps From Hell. Aside from Two Steps From Hell, he has released two solo albums (Illusions and Sun) as well as several singles (including That's a Wrap, Into Darkness, The Hero in Your Heart, Children of the Sun, and Threnody for Europe) and composed the soundtrack for the movie "The Human Experience". On July 31st, 2018, he released a 45-minute symphonic piece entitled American Dream ''and almost a year later (on 7/7/19) he released his first proper symphony Seven''. He has another solo album in the works (Humanity). Biography From the Official Website "I was born in Trondheim, Norway and spent about 22 of my years there. Interesting place, Norway is. But I maintain that I was born in the wrong country, because the first word that came out of my mouth was a rather mangled permutation of "America", and I was born on the 4th of July. I decided early on that I wanted to express myself regardless of repercussions, and so I rebelled quite a lot. Against my parents, teachers, you name it. I couldn't stand authority and that was probably the reason why I started composing music in the first place. It was the perfect way for me to disobey rules and do everything like Frank Sinatra, "My way". I was 6 years old and my piano teacher did not share that view. It didn't last very long. I sure showed her!%#! or maybe not.. then again I remember she looked like she was about 90 at the time and if she's still alive she must be at least 250! Soo.. what else.. oh yeah.. "F" in maths ... Am I a bad person for not remembering her name? I was never good with names either. Maybe she's looking down from a litte cloud above, hands covering her ears and cringing as she listens to me butcher Bach's 1st inversion in C Major for the N'th time. Or maybe I make her proud?" Composer Track List Public Albums Invincible * Freedom Fighters (feat. Aya Peard (uncredited)) * Heart of Courage * Moving Mountains * Enigmatic Soul (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Black Blade (feat. Francesca Genco) * Invincible * False King'' (co-composed with Nick Phoenix; feat. Merethe Soltvedt)'' * Hypnotica * Protectors of the Earth * Undying Love * Tristan * To Glory Archangel * Archangel (feat. Francesca Genco (possibly)) * United We Stand - Divided We Fall (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Love & Loss * Nero * Atlantis (feat. Stine Mari Langstrand) * Strength of a Thousand Men (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Magic of Love * Norwegian Pirate * Dragon Rider * Titan Dune * Army of Justice * He Who Brings the Night * What's Happening to Me * Friendship to Last (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) Halloween * Possessed Gramophone * 72 Virgins * Moving Shadows * Cemetery Waltz * This is Oh My Dear (feat. Monica Barta) * Welcome to Widow Woods * Something Wicked Lurks * Come What May * Hunter's Moon * Ghostly Presence * Bottomless Pit of Torment * Exhumed * Evil * Mmm Chicken * Diabolic Clockwork * Deck the Halls With Blood (feat. Monica Barta) * Burn Baby * Death Came Early That Year * Power of Darkness * She Rises * Decimator * Calamity * It Lives * Twisted Children * Black Assassin * Red Omen * Waltz of the Willows SkyWorld Public Version * All is Hell That Ends Well'' (feat. Molly Conole (possibly))'' * SkyWorld * El Dorado (feat. Merethe Soltvedt (possibly)) * All The King's Horses (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Winterspell * Blackheart * Dark Ages (feat. Francesca Genco (possibly)) * For the Win (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Sun & Moon (feat. Thomas Bergersen & Catrina Istre) * Blizzard (feat. Molly Conole) * Breathe (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) Extended Version * Freedom Fighters (Remix) * Children From the War (feat. Molly Conole (possibly)) * Requiem for Destruction * The Colonel Classics Volume One * Nemesis * Armada * Jump! * Sons of War * Clash of Empires (Amazon version only) * Strength of an Empire (all other versions) * Eternal Sorrow * Birth of a Hero * Sky Titans * Earth Rising * Ironheart * Clairvoyant (feat. Jenifer Thigpen (possibly)) * Spirit of Moravia Miracles * Miracles * Eria * Compass * Sun Gazer (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Eyes Closing (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Fountain of Life * Stay (feat. Thomas Bergersen (uncredited) and Merethe Soltvedt) * Men of Honor * My Freedom (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Perfect Love (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Lux Aeterna (feat. Thomas Bergersen) * I Love You Forever * Color the Sky * Forever in My Dreams * Breath of Cold Air (feat. Merethe Soltvedt (uncredited)) * Heart * Wind Queen * Northern Pastures * Science * Lost in Las Vegas * Compass (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) Colin Frake on Fire Mountain * Colin Frake * Prologue * Legend of Velkee * Fire Mountain * Gore's Theme * Light Comes Before Dark * He's the Giant * Hadrian's Demon * Talia's Theme * Reanne Battlecry * None Shall Live * Victory (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Rise Above (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Never Back Down * Stronger Faster Braver * Last of the Light * Release Me * Amaria * Flight of the Silverbird * Unforgiven * No Honor in Blood * Star Sky (feat. Felicia Farerre) * Star Sky (Instrumental) Legacy * Heart of Courage * Black Blade (feat. Francesca Genco) * Protectors of the Earth * To Glory * Archangel (feat. Francesca Genco (possibly)) * Strength of a Thousand Men (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Norwegian Pirate * Dragon Rider * Hunter's Moon * SkyWorld * Winterspell * Blackheart * For the Win (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Jump! * Sons of War * My Freedom (feat. Merethe Soltvedt (uncredited)) * Vengeance * Welcome to Amaria Classics Volume Two * Heaven & Earth * Atlas * Starfall (feat. Francesca Genco (possibly)) * Salvation * Casablanca (feat. Thomas Bergersen & Aya Peard (possibly)) * Fateful Night (feat. Thomas Bergersen & Francesca Genco (possibly)) * Flameheart * Magika * The Immortals * Ride to Victory * The Colonel * Undefeated * Riders * Adventure of a Lifetime * Clock Tower Parade Christmas Medley (feat. Felicia Farerre) Vanquish * Pegasus (feat. Felicia Farerre) * New World Order * Enchantress * His Brightest Star Was You (feat. Felicia Farerre) * Evergreen * Stallion (feat. Jenifer Thigpen) * High C's * Dangerous (feat. Linea Adamson and Thomas Begersen (uncredited)) * Inferni Unleashed * Unleashed (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Impossible (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Wild Heart (feat. Felicia Farerre) * Run Free * Never Give Up on Your Dreams * Secret Melody * Molto Piratissimo * Snow Angels * Westward * See Me Fight (feat. Linea Adamson and Thomas Bergersen (uncredited)) * Unleashed (Instrumental) * Impossible (Instrumental) * Wild Heart (Alternate Choir) (feat. Felicia Farerre) * Run Free (Instrumental) * Never Give Up on Your Dreams (Instrumental) * Secret Melody (Instrumental) * Molto Piratissimo (Instrumental) * Snow Angels (Instrumental) * See Me Fight (Instrumental) * Unleashed (Uncompressed Mix) (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Impossible (Uncompressed Mix) (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Wild Heart (Uncompressed Mix) (feat. Felicia Farerre) * Run Free (Uncompressed Mix) * Never Give Up on Your Dreams (Uncompressed Mix) * Secret Melody (Uncompressed Mix) * Molto Piratissimo (Uncompressed Mix) * Snow Angels (Uncompressed Mix) * Westward (Uncompressed Mix) * See Me Fight (Uncompressed Mix) (feat. Linea Adamson and Thomas Bergersen (uncredited)) Dragon * Unbreakable (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) * Bravestone * Emerald Princess (feat. Chris Bleth (winds) & Merethe Soltvedt) * Race to Durango * Dragonwing (feat. Claudio Pietronik (electric guitar)) * Skulls & Trombones * Letters to God * Snowball Fight * Believe Solo Albums Illusions: Originally called Nemesis II, this was Thomas Bergersen's first solo album. It was released in 2011, soon after Two Steps From Hell released its first public album, Invincible. Notably, it has more tracks with vocals than any other public album in the Two Steps From Hell discography, with 17, and more tracks with them proportionally, with 17 out of all 19. The album reached number one on the iTunes world music charts internationally. Tracklist: # Aura # Starvation # Dreammaker (feat. Vladislava Vasileva) # Hurt (feat. Kate St. Pierre) # Ocean Princess (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) # Gift of Life (feat. Merethe Soltvedt & ''Tina Guo)'' # Rada (feat. Vladislava Vasileva) # A Place in Heaven (feat Jenifer Thigpen) # Merchant Prince'' (feat Merethe Soltvedt & Kate St. Pierre)'' # Promise (feat. Merethe Soltvedt & ''Tina Guo)'' # Femme Fatale (feat. ''Vladislava Vasileva)'' # Homecoming (feat. Elista Torodova) # Immortal (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) # Remember Me (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) # Sonera (feat. Colin O'Malley & Jenifer Thigpen) # Reborn (feat. Kate St. Pierre) # Age of Gods (feat. Francesca Genco (possibly)) # Illusions (feat. Kate St. Pierre) # Soulseeker (feat. Elista Todorova) Sun Other Work The Human Experience Bergersen also composed part of the soundtrack for the movie "The Human Experience". Since then, however, he has stated that he would rather abstain from working in such a position, as it restrains his creativity and forces him to make his songs work for the media as opposed to the other way around. Songs Composed 1. The Human Experience - Overture 23. The Human Experience - Theme 29. Exaltation 41. The Hidden Rainforest 42. A Surprise Meeting 44. Emergence Videohelper # Flight Through the Forest # Revelations # Wonderful Discovery # Dark and Dangerous # Pursuit and Escape # A Secret Kept # Into the East # Emergence # Night in Japan # Yamamotos Plot # Heavy Rainfall # War # Taiko Thunder # Ashes # Wonderous Events # Roll the Graphics # Opening Day # Anticipation and Excitement # Spirit of the Games # Cheaters and Beaters # Failure and Fatigue # Maybe Next Time # Award Ceremony # The Hidden Rainforest # Serene Savanna # Where Danger Lurks # Killer Primal Instinct # Passage to Greatness # Exaltation Directors Cuts (as Joshua Goldberg) Dramedy * Miracle Smile Fantasy 2 * Gothicular Epic Adventure 2 * Dark Conflict * Sacred Oath * Line of Fire Ultimate Classix (as Joshua Goldberg) Fanfares * Tinseltown * Revelation * Legend Lost X-Series (as Joshua Goldberg) Bits & Bobs * Global News Film Scores, Volume 4 by Who Did That Music? * Lillian's Theme EWQL Hollywood Strings Demo * Soaring Over Hollywood * Just Another Happy Ending Blood and Glory: A Collection of Epic Battle Movie Trailer Music * The Final Hour * Pirate's Loot Fargo, N D: Dark Comedy Crime Drama Themes * Frozenland Pt. I * Frozenland Pt. II American Dream See the main page for more information Released on July 31st, 2018, this was the first symphonic piece ever released by Thomas. The "album" features the full, continuous mix as well as the eighteen "parts" that make up the full song. Cover art was done by Ryo Ishido-Brighton. Tracklist # American Dream (continuous mix) # Prologue (0:00-3:02) # Embarking & Setting Sail (3:03-7:23) # Anticipation & Excitement (7:24-10:25) # All Hands on Deck (10:26-14:59) # Leisure Time (15:00-16:16) # The Ballroom (16:17-18:42) # Pay Your Dues (18:43-22:14) # A Great Expanse (22:15-23:11) # A Storm is Brewing (23:12-25:06) # Taking the Helm (25:07-26:23) # Missing Home (26:24-27:31) # An American Vessel (27:32-28:33) # Open Seas (28:34-31:00) # Whales (31:01-31:29) # Quien Eres Tu (31:30-35:01) # The American Dream (35:02-38:12) # Land of the Free (38:13-41:44) # Home of the Brave (41:45-44:24) Seven Released the 7th of July, 2019, Seven is Thomas' first self-proclaimed symphony. It is made up of seven movements, each symbolizing a stage of life (birth, discovery of real world, death, heaven). This was a four-year process, recorded with a live orchestra, choir and vocals by Merethe Soltvedt and Thomas himself. There are several "easter eggs" in the movements, referencing past work Thomas has done and classical composers such as Mahler. # Deliverance # Big Life # Eyes Wider # You Were My Forever # The Stars Are You and Me # Wither All Life and Love # Return to Sender Singles, Standalone Tracks and Collaborations * Threnody for Europe (possibly featuring Molly Conole) ** Made as a way to comment on Europe's current state of affairs. * Children of the Sun (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) ** Shorter instrumental version later edited to be released on Battlecry as None Shall Live. * Into Darkness (featuring vocals by himself) * That's a Wrap ** Made entirely using his sample library. * Autumn Love ** Later released on Dreams & Imaginations * <3 ** Later released as Heart on Two Steps From Heaven and Miracles under Two Steps From Hell. All the contributions went towards Japan. * The Hero in Your Heart (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) ** All proceeds went to the victims of the typhoon Haiyan that struck the Philippines on November 7th, 2013. * In Your Arms by Merethe Soltvedt ** He provided the background music - Memories from Dreams & Imaginations. * My Soul, Not Yours (later released on ''Burn ''as ''Not Your Soul)'' * Where Are You? (featuring lyrics and vocals by himself) * You Are Light (feat. Felicia Farerre) * Imagine (feat. Sonna) ** The first of "about a dozen" pop singles released by Thomas. * In Orbit (feat. Cinda M.) * Brightest Smile (feat. Natalie Major) * Catch Me (feat. Sonna) * Next to You (feat. Sonna) Vocalist Track List: Industry Albums Dreams & Imaginations * Lux Aeterna Legend * Fateful Night (possibly; possibly with Francesca Genco) Nero * Casablanca (possibly; possibly with Aya Peard) Public Albums SkyWorld * Sun & Moon (with Carina Istre) ** First song he sings alongside another vocalist. Miracles * Stay (possibly; not credited; with Merethe Soltvedt) ** First song he sings with lyrics in the English language * Lux Aeterna Classics Volume Two * Casablanca (possibly; possibly with Aya Peard) * Fateful Night (possibly; possibly with Francesca Genco) Vanquish * Dangerous (with Linea Adamson; uncredited) Unleashed * See Me Fight (with Linea Adamson; uncredited) Trivia: * Bergersen is the only composer to have a public TSFH album released that only features compositions by him, specifically Miracles. * If one counts Bergersen as a regular vocalist, he holds the record for least amount of featured songs, with four (possibly seven). * He is originally from Norway. * His middle name is Jacob. * He also provides the lyrics and vocals for his "Into Darkness" single as well as another piece he released entitled "Where Are You?". * Here are his public song milestones (not counting Legacy, the Anthology albums or Unleashed's alternate mixes): ** 50th song - Twisted Children (Halloween) ** 100th song - Legend of Velkee (Colin Frake on Fire Mountain) *** If one doesn't count the lyriced version of Compass, this honor goes to Fire Mountain. ** 150th song - Run Free (Unleashed) *** If one doesn't count the lyriced version of Compass nor the instrumental version of Star Sky, this honor goes to Secret Melody. * Thomas believes that the best piece he has or ever will composed is the seventh and final movement of Seven - Return to Sender. Category:Thomas Bergersen Category:Composer